


Nigdy

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, COLS Spoilers, Dary Anioła, HappyEnd, M/M, Malec, Post!COLS, smutne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOJLERY DO MIASTA ZAGUBIONYCH DUSZ!<br/>Sytuacja ma miejsce po zerwaniu Aleca i Magnusa.  Jestem słaba w opisach, więc po prostu wstawię tu fragment i zaproszę do czytania, dobrze? </p>
<p>"Magnus przez moment wpatrywał się w kartkę i nagle dostrzegł, że jego własne łzy skapnęły dokładnie tam, gdzie łzy Aleca rozmyły atrament. W jednej chwili zerwał się od stołu i wybiegł z mieszkania. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nigdy

Magnus wrócił do mieszkania i od razu skierował się do kuchni. Zgodnie ze swoją prośbą znalazł tam klucz, który dał Alecowi. Oprócz tego na stole leżała koperta i kartka, na której cienkim pismem Lightwooda było nakreślone kilka słów.   
"Przepraszam, zawaliłem. Ten list... Przeczytaj go kiedy poczujesz, że będziesz w stanie mi wybaczyć. A. "  
Magnus zmiął kartkę i wypuścił z końców palców płomienie, które zmieniły ją w popiół. To samo chciał zrobić z kopertą, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował z tego pomysłu i schował ją do szuflady. Potem otworzył butelkę whisky i upił się.   
miesiąc później  
Magnus trzasnął drzwiami i wszedł do mieszkania, mrucząc pod nosem o klientach którzy są idiotami. Przystanął w kuchni i dostrzegł leżącą na ziemi kopertę; tę samą którą Alec zostawił na jego stole razem z kluczami. Bane zamyślił się i nagle coś go tknęło. Podniósł kopertę, usiadł przy stole i zaczął czytać. 

Magnusie,   
Jeżeli to czytasz to znaczy, że minęło wiele czasu. Może nawet nie pamiętasz kim byłem. Nie tak łatwo wybaczyć zdradę. Wiem, wszystko spieprzyłem. Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział jedno. Nigdy nie chciałem odebrać Ci nieśmiertelności. Moim jedynym błędem było nie powiedzenie 'nie' gdy ona o to zapytała. Chciałem po prostu wiedzieć o tobie coś więcej. Ty wiesz o mnie wszystko, znałeś moich przodków, rozmawiałeś z osobą, po której mam drugie imię... A Ty dla mnie byłeś zagadką. Wiem, to nic nie zmienia, zrobiłem to co zrobiłem i nie można tego cofnąć. Chciałbym tylko, żebyś... Wiedział, że cię kocham. I zawsze będę.   
Nigdy nie pozwoliłeś mi przeprosić, więc robię to teraz. Przepraszam, że to wszystko się stało. Przepraszam, że byłem taki samolubny. Przepraszam za wszystko.   
Twój na zawsze, Alexander Lightwood. 

Magnus przez moment wpatrywał się w kartkę i nagle dostrzegł, że jego własne łzy skapnęły dokładnie tam, gdzie łzy Aleca rozmyły atrament. W jednej chwili zerwał się od stołu i wybiegł z mieszkania.   
***  
Pół godziny później czarownik stał pod drzwiami instytutu, czekając aż ktoś mu otworzy. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się Izzy.   
\- Isabelle, witaj. Jest Alexander?   
\- Jest... Ale chyba nie możesz się z nim zobaczyć - powiedziała z roztargnieniem dziewczyna.   
\- Czemu? Jeżeli nie chce mnie widzieć, to rozumiem, ale...   
\- Alec jest w szpitalu. Został zaatakowany przez demona.   
Magnusa zmroziło i na moment stracił oddech.   
\- Co z nim?   
\- Przed chwilą coś majaczył. Ale mówił że mam Cię nie wzywać, że... że sobie tego nie życzysz - Izzy popatrzyła na niego z niemym wyzwaniem.   
\- Do diabła, widać że w ogóle mnie nie słuchał. Chodziło mi o to, żebyście nie zawracali mi głowy idiotyzmami, nie o zagrożenie życia! Prowadź, muszę mu pomóc.   
Lightwood poprowadziła go korytarzem.   
\- Przecież nie jesteście już razem... Alec mówił...   
\- To że nie jesteśmy razem nie znaczy, że może sobie tak bezkarnie umierać! To nie znaczy, że już mi nie zależy... - Magnus pchnął drzwi i wszedł do szpitala. Przy łóżku Aleca siedział Jace, który obrzucił Magnusa krytycznym spojrzeniem.   
\- Wezwałaś go, Izzy?   
\- Nieważne, najważniejsze, że tu jestem i może jeszcze uda mi się go ocalić – wtrącił Magnus.  
\- Może?! - Jace szarpnął go za ramię.   
\- Gdybym wiedział wcześniej,, szansa byłaby większa - mruknął czarownik, a potem pochylił się nad, jak sądził, nieprzytomnym Aleciem. Dostrzegł ranę od demonicznego jadu tuż przy sercu chłopaka   
\- Isabelle, będę potrzebował twojej pomocy. Nie dam rady go uleczyć bez pomocy z zewnątrz.   
\- Czemu Izzy, czemu nie ja? - obruszył się blondyn.   
\- Bo jesteś jego parabatai, idioto. Będziesz czuł to co on, jeśli zemdlejesz w połowie to koniec. Isabelle, pomożesz mi? - zapytał Magnus, wyciągając dłoń do dziewczyny. Czarnowłosa chwyciła go za rękę i stanęła po drugiej stronie łóżka brata.   
\- Alexandrze, wiem że mnie słyszysz. To będzie boleć, cholernie. Ale wytrzymasz, wiem to. Wiem - powiedział cicho czarownik, a potem zaczął szeptać jakąś inkantację. Alec zawył z bólu i wbił paznokcie lewej ręki w przedramię prawej aż do krwi. Magnus kątem oka dostrzegł, że Jace upadł na kolana z twarzą wykrzywioną bólem. Za każdym razem, gdy czarownik zaczynał kolejną strofę leczącego zaklęcia, Alec krzyczał z bólu, coraz bardziej rozdrapując sobie rękę. W końcu Magnus skończył i puścił dłoń Isabelle, zataczając się do tyłu. Potem z szuflady przy łóżku wyjął bandaż i czyste opatrunki. Zabezpieczył oczyszczoną ranę na piersi chłopaka, otarł z krwi i zabandażował jego rękę, którą sam sobie rozdrapał do krwi.   
\- Magnus, wystarczy, musisz odpocząć - powiedziała Izzy, chwytając go pod ramię. - Połóż się, tu obok. Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach.   
Czarownik chciał zaprotestować, ale w tej samej chwili wszystko stało się ciemnością. I tylko dzięki interwencji Jace'a nie upadł na ziemię, ale opadł na łóżko.   
***  
Alec ocknął się wcześnie rano, jeszcze osłabiony po wczorajszym ataku, ale w lepszej kondycji. Ledwie się poruszył, zbudził się także Jace, który prawdopodobnie czuwał przy nim i zasnął na krześle.   
\- Alec, jak się czujesz?   
\- Lepiej... Chyba - powiedział niepewnie czarnowłosy, dotykając bandaża na ręce. - Skąd ten bandaż? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to zranił mnie gdzieś... Tu - chłopak dotknął obojczyka i tam też znalazł ślady opatrunku.   
\- Magnus cię wyleczył, ale to było bolesne... Czułem w połowie to co ty, i właściwie nie byłem w stanie ustać na nogach. Rozwaliłeś sobie rękę z bólu - powiedział Jace.   
\- Magnus? Był tu? Izzy jednak go wezwała? Przecież mówiłem...   
\- Ciszej - syknął Wayland. - Magnus śpi obok, uleczył cię, założył opatrunki i zemdlał. I nikt go nie wezwał, Izzy powiedziała, że sam przyszedł.   
\- Po co miałby przychodzić sam? Przecież to bez sensu...   
\- Może miałem dobry powód - powiedział Magnus, podchodząc do łóżka Aleca. - Dzień dobry, Alexandrze, mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już trochę lepiej.   
\- Magnus - Alec popatrzył na niego i łzy stanęły mu w oczach.   
\- Nie da się ukryć. Jace, mógłbyś zostawić nas na chwilę samych? - zapytał czarownik.   
\- Jasne - blondyn kiwnął głową i wstał z krzesła, a potem wyszedł, rzucając swojemu parabatai ostatnie spojrzenie.   
\- Magnus... Czemu przyszedłeś? Przecież... Skoro Izzy Cię nie wezwała...   
\- Kiedy miesiąc temu zostawiłeś mi lepiej list i tamtą kartkę, chciałem puścić je z dymem, ale z jakiegoś powodu list schowałem do szuflady. Wczoraj znalazłem go na podłodze, nie wiem dlaczego. Przeczytałem go i powiedziałem sobie, że muszę się z tobą zobaczyć. Myślałem, żeby przyjść dopiero dzisiaj, ale coś popchnęło mnie, żeby przyjść od razu. Nie wiem czy Nocni Łowcy mają aniołów stróżów, ale chyba twój nieźle cię pilnuje.   
Alec wykręcił sobie nerwowo rękę.   
\- Ale dlaczego mi pomogłeś? Przecież nie jesteśmy już razem, mógłbyś w ogóle się tym nie przejmować.   
\- Alexandrze. To że nie jesteśmy razem nie znaczy, że mogę pozwolić ci umrzeć.  
Przez moment w sali panowała cisza. Po twarzy czarnowłosego spłynęło kilka łez.   
\- Magnus, ja... Wiem, spieprzyłem sprawę, zupełnie. Ale... Czy mogę mieć nadzieję, żebyś dał mi drugą szansę? - zapytał cicho Lightwood. Magnus ujął jego zabandażowaną dłoń i ucałował ją lekko.   
\- Zacznijmy od nowa - powiedział. Alec spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.   
\- Od nowa?   
Czarnowłosy skrzyżował spojrzenia z Magnusem, a w jego oczach dostrzegł bezgraniczną miłość, jakby ten miesiąc nic nie zmienił. A potem usłyszał słowa czarownika, które sprawiły, że łzy stanęły w jego oczach.   
\- Cześć, jestem Magnus Bane i nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać.

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż, moja pierwsza praca tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało ^^  
> No i proszę ładnie o komentarze, bardzo motywują ;)


End file.
